A lithographic apparatus may include a radiation system for supplying a projection beam of radiation; a first object table provided with a mask holder for holding a mask; a second object table provided with a substrate holder for holding a substrate; and a projection system for imaging an irradiated portion of the mask onto a target portion of the substrate. For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, catadioptric systems, and charged particle optics, for example. The radiation system may also include elements operating according to any of these principles for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam, and such elements may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”.
In addition, the first and second object tables may be referred to as the “mask table” and the “substrate table”, respectively. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more mask tables and/or two or more substrate tables. In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the mask (reticle) may contain a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a particular area (die) on a substrate (silicon wafer) which has been coated with a layer of photosensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent dies, which are successively irradiated via the reticle, one at a time. Note that instead of irradiation of only one die, several dies at once may be exposed to the radiation. Such an area which is exposed at a certain moment in time is referred to as an ‘exposure area’.
In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each die is irradiated by exposing the entire reticle pattern onto the die at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—which is commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each die is irradiated by progressively scanning the reticle pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the wafer table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally<1), the speed V at which the wafer table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the reticle table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned from International Patent Application WO 97/33205, for example.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus according to the invention, a pattern in a mask is imaged onto a substrate which is at least partially covered by a layer of energy-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallisation, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then it may be desirable or necessary to repeat the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices (dies) will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of an apparatus according to an embodiment of the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “reticle”, “wafer” or “die” in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms “mask”, “substrate” and “exposure area”, respectively.
In the present document, the terms “radiation” and “beam” are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation or particle flux, including, but not limited to, ultraviolet radiation (e.g. at a wavelength of 365 nm, 248 nm, 193 nm, 157 nm or 126 nm), extreme ultraviolet radiation (EUV), X-rays, electrons and ions. Also herein, the invention is described using a reference system of orthogonal X, Y and Z directions. Further, unless the context otherwise requires, the term “vertical” (Z) used herein is intended to refer to the direction normal to the substrate or mask surface, rather than implying any particular orientation of the apparatus.
Until very recently, lithographic apparatus contained a single mask table and a single substrate table. However, machines are now becoming available in which there are at least two independently moveable substrate tables; see, for example, the multi-stage apparatus described in International Patent Applications WO 98/28665 and WO 98/40791. A basic operating principle behind at least some such multi-stage apparatus is that, while a first substrate table is at the exposure position underneath the projection system for exposure of a first substrate located on that table, a second substrate table can run to a loading position, discharge a previously exposed substrate, pick up a new substrate, perform some initial measurements on the new substrate and then stand ready to transfer the new substrate to the exposure position underneath the projection system as soon as exposure of the first substrate is completed; the cycle then repeats. In this manner it is possible to increase substantially the machine throughput, which in turn improves the cost of ownership of the machine. It should be understood that the same principle could be used with just one substrate table which is moved between exposure and measurement position.
The measurements performed on the substrate at the measurement position may, for example, include a determination of the spatial relationship (e.g. in X and Y directions) between various contemplated exposure areas on the substrate, one or more reference markers on the substrate, and at least one reference marker (e.g. fiducial) located on the substrate table outside the area of the substrate. Such information can subsequently be employed at the exposure position to perform a fast and accurate X and Y positioning of the exposure areas with respect to the projection beam.
The measurements performed also include generating a map of the topology of the substrate. The map comprises a plurality of substrate height measurements, each recorded with associated X and Y co-ordinates. The map is commonly referred to as a height map.
In European Published Patent Application No. EP 1037117, a lithographic projection apparatus is discussed that aims to position a wafer at the optimum position for a given exposure. However, the variations in wafer surface height over the exposure area may be such that the wafer cannot be positioned to give adequate focus over the entire exposure area. Abnormal topology differences on a wafer (i.e. substrate) are called ‘focus spots’. These focus spots decrease the imaging capability of the specific exposures, which may even result in an exposure failure.